This invention relates to a portable, motorized, or manually operated decollating or deleaving machine which allows for a carbon or carbonless multiple layered continuous business form to be separated into separate stacks, with simultaneous removal of a carbon ply (if present) initially disposed therebetween.
With the present usage of continuous business forms, such as computer printouts and the like, which provides an original and layered multiple duplicate forms, it becomes necessary to separate the original, the carbon sheet and the copy or copies. Manual separation is cumbersome, time consuming, and oftentimes soils the hands of the operator because of contact with the carbon paper. For extremely large scale operations, elaborate complex machines have been devised for automatically separating numerous layers of continuous forms. However, such machines are completely unsuitable for utilization in a small office due to cost and size limitations. The present invention is operated by a small electric motor or by hand, occupies little storage space, is portable, and eliminates manual separation of a carbon paper during the decollating operation.
The device includes an attachable unit that provides efficient separation of carbonless multiple ply business forms.